Darkness
by MoonIris
Summary: Ellie Williams is a new employee of Wayne's Enterprises, she is blind and befriends Bruce Wayne. It is set after BB BrucexOc Suck at summaries but give it a read ;)
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so this is my first Batman fanfiction so be gentle with me. So I was thinking about uploading the two first chapter and it would be nice to get some reviews. But if I get none I know that my story sucked and I will upload no more ;)

* * *

An alarm-clock went off in the once quite apartment. Ellie shot upright and looked around her confused. The sound of the alarm was way too loud and it felt like it was way too close to her. She flung an arm out and hit the snooze button. She sighed and tried to open her eyes. A little peace of panic began to rise in her chest when she realized she couldn't open them, but then she remembered. She groaned and laid back down on he pillow. How could she have forget? She raised her hand and let her fingertips graze the cotton-pads that were taped over her eyes. Sighing she flung her feet over the bed and turned the snooze off on the clock. She slowly made her way towards the bathroom. Without turning on the lights (what would be the point?) she turned the water on in the shower and tossed her nightgown on the floor.

When she walked out of the shower she took out two new cotton-pads and tape from the cabinet over the sink. Slowly she pulled of the wet ones she had over her eyes and quickly put the new ones on. Before she went out of the bathroom she made sure that the pads covered her eyes completely and that the tape was secure. Ellie knew that just a little bit of light could destroy her eyes forever. So the bathroom was the only room she could change the pads since it had no windows.

Ellie went into the bedroom to put some clothes on and to dry her hair. She sat on her bed for a while thinking about what she should wear. Ellie came up with that her black slim jeans with high waist and a white long-sleeved shirt with her boots would go nicely together. At least they did four months ago when she could see them. Ellie pulled her hair up into a high ponytail. Since she couldn't see her hair it was safest to just have it up. Her hair had grown long, she could feel it swishing on her back even with it high up in the ponytail.

Ellie grabbed her phone and pressed a button that was on the side.

''6.45AM'', a female robotic voice sad.

Damn!

Being late on your first day is not a good thing, Ellie thought.

Sighing she grabbed her purse, keys, put her special sunglasses on and headed out the door. The sunglasses was given to her by her doctor, they completely covered her eyes so no light could hurt them.

Luckily for Ellie she don't live that long from Wayne's Enterprises, but long enough so that she would most probably be late. Unless she ran. But Ellie wasn't to keen on trying that again. She haven't really got the hang of that, the last time she tried she kept bumping into people. She was too focused on were she was putting her feet. So walking it was.

She was a little nervous, but exited about her knew job. She had heard that Wayne's Enterprises was a big company. Ellie knew little about it. She has lived all her life in New York so Ellie new next to nothing about Gotham City and it's history. She knew that the guy that owned Wayne's Enterprises was called Bruce Wayne but that's where her knowledge about Bruce Wayne ended.  
Ellie's sister was a real fan of Bruce Wayne, but Ellie don't even think she has even seen a picture of him.

It was a Mr. Fox whom had interviewed her. He hired her on the spot. Which made Ellie a little proud. It's not everyday that you get hired as an Translator for a big company. And yes, Wayne's Enterprises had it's on Translator department.

When Ellie stepped outside she had to stop and take a few deep breaths. Everything was way to loud and she had to resist the urge to cover her ears. After a few minutes she managed to block most of it out and continued her walk towards Wayne's Enterprises.

She walked into the lobby only five minutes late. Stressed and nervous she walked towards the sound of a phone ringing and a female voice that said;

''Wayne's Enterprises this is Lucy speaking how may I direct your call.''

Ellie figured it had to be a receptionist of some sort. So she made her way towards it until she could feel the smell of her perfume.

''Excuse me'' Ellie said and smiled.

''How can I help you?'' said the receptionist and Ellie could hear the polite smile in her voice.

''Well I just got hired to the Translator department and I don't really know where it is.'' Ellie said smiling.

''Well you just take the elevator on your right here and head to the 20th floor. Then you just walk straight ahead until you reach Mr. Fox's office. He'll know exactly where you'll be.'' The receptionist said.

Ellie thanked her and headed to the elevator. She pushed what she figured was the up button and waited. A few seconds later the elevator made that ding noise that told her it had arrived. Ellie could hear the doors open and waited a few minutes before she entered. She was just starting to debate on how she was going to find the 20th floor button when a male voice asked her;

''Which floor?''

Relieved Ellie answered;  
''20, thanks''

Then there was silent. Ellie had thought that there would be some stupid elevator music in this sort of place, but there was none. Which was nice. Ellie liked the quiet, it made it easier for her to count the levels. So when the elevator stopped next Ellie new it was her stop.

So she walk straight ahead like the receptionist had told her and soon she was outside an office. Hoping it was Mr. Fox's she knocked. Surprised she realized that it was a glas-door.

She heard footsteps on the other side and she heard the door swing open.

''Ah, Ms. Williams.'' Mr. Fox said and Ellie could hear the genuine smile in his voice.

''I am so sorry for being late.''

''No worries, you are here now.'' he said simply.

Mr. Fox showed Ellie the way to were she would work.

''And here is your office.'' Mr. Fox.

Ellie stopped dead.

''Excuse me, I thought you just said 'office'?'' Ellie said confusion written on her face.

''Why yes, didn't I said that you would be head for this department?''

Ellie shook her head.

''Oh, well now you know.''

When Ellie came home after work that day she was exhausted. She just put her keys and purse on the counter and took the few steps towards her couch and flung herself onto it.

But the day had gone much smoother than Ellie thought it would have. She had brought her own laptop that had Braille on it and just connected it to the computer that was in her office.

Ellie smiled. She still couldn't believe that she had her own office.

After lying on her couch for a while Ellie could feel something under her back. Arching her back up a little she pulled out whatever it was. It was slim and about 17 inches. Sighing Ellie realised it was the guide stick that her grandmother had left here when she had visited last week.

She had said that it fitted perfectly in her purse and it was a button on it that would unfold it.

Ellie knew she should use it. But it made everyone aware of her 'dysfunctionality' and Ellie hated that everyone acted differently around her. Even her own grandmother did. No, especially her own grandmother. Sighing Ellie got up from the couch and put the stick in her purse. Maybe it was time to face the truth.


	2. Chapter 2

Her first week in Wayne's Enterprises went by quickly and smoothly and before she new it, it was Friday. It was just before lunch and she was going to leave some documents that she had translated to Mr. Fox. So with the documents in her hand she walked towards Mr. Fox's office. Just when she was about to stop and knock on his door she could hear the door swing open and someone knocked right into her. She lost her grip on the documents and her balance. Just when she was about to fall someone grabbed her wrist. She felt the hand release her wrist when she found her balance again.

''I'm so sorry.'' Ellie said as she knelt trying to find all of her papers.

''No I am sorry, I wasn't looking were I was going.'' A male voice said. It was low and smooth and Ellie immediately liked it.

Whilst she was scrambling her papers together she heard footsteps behind her.

''I'm sorry Mr. Fox. These are the documents that I was bringing you'' Ellie said.

Suddenly she felt the heat of another being near her and she froze.

Ellie heard the shuffling from papers and realised that the person she bumped into must have knelt in front of her and was helping her to gather her papers.

''Thank you.''She said quietly.

''Your welcome'' She man said and helped her on her feet.

''Here you go Mr. Fox.'' The man said and she new he must have given Mr. Fox the documents.

''You are our new translator right? Ms. Williams?'' The man said. Ellie nodded.

''Well I was just going out for lunch, would you like to join me.''

Ellie smiled a little. She had no idea who this man was, but of his manners she guessed he was handsome and probably rich. She could smell his perfume and that was no cheap stuff.  
Ellie had found it hard to connect with the people here so maybe a friend would be good.

''Yeah sure, if you tell me your name.'' Ellie said with a smile.

''Sorry, I'm Bruce Wayne.''

Ellie froze. Bruce Wayne, THE Bruce Wayne.

''Nice to meet you Mr. Wayne. I'm Ellie Williams but I guess you knew that already. Well lead the way Mr. Wayne.'' Ellie said with a smile.

Ellie was debating whether or not she should pull out her stick from her purse she had on her shoulder when she felt a hand around her wrist. Mr. Wayne put her hand on his arm and began walking. Ellie smiled a little, of course Bruce Wayne would be the perfect gentleman.

Bruce led Ellie to a Thai restaurant that was just a block away from Wayne's Enterprises.

When they were seated a waiter came up and place the menu in front of Ellie and Bruce.

''So I guess these don't come in Braille.'' Ellie said and smiled. She could hear Bruce chuckle.

''So you are blind, I wasn't sure.'' he said and Ellie could hear the smile.

Ellie felt herself smile too.

''Really? I thought that was pretty obvious.''

''Do you want me to read you the menu or..?'' Bruce asked her.

''No that's okay.'' Ellie said and turned her head and took a long breath trough her nose. ''Mm that smells like Kaeng Ped, I think I'll have that.

''You can smell that from her?'' Bruce said and Ellie could hear the surprise in his voice.

''Well my senses are a little heighten, but it's amazing what you can smell if you try.''

''So have you always been blind or..? If you don't mind me asking.''

''No that's fine. I wasn't born blind. I had had accident about four months ago.''

Ellie couldn't see it but she could feel how Bruce was looking at her with intent eyes, encouraging her to go on.

''Well I was going to pick my sister up at this high school were she was borrowing its lab. She wasn't answering her phone so I went inside to look for her. I figured that she was caught up in what she was doing as usual. So I went inside the lab and there was this guy I've never seen before. He was standing a few feet from my sister and he was pointing a gun to her head. When I entered my sister just looked at me and gave me this look, this terrified look. I have never seen her that scared. And I don't really know what happened I just didn't want her to be scared so I kicked the guy on his wrist so he dropped the gun. Then he grabbed this bottle and threw it on my face and ran out. All I can remember after that is the searing pain in my eyes and how my sister grabbed me and dragged me towards the sink and poured water into my eyes. Then she called an ambulance. The doctors said that if my sister hadn't reacted so fast my eyes would most likely have been lost forever. But as it were they were only damaged. It will take time but eventually they will heal. But until then I will have to have these glasses and cotton-pads taped over my eyes. Light can apparently damage them more. And wow I have been talking forever now, sorry'' Ellie said and bowed her head a little.

''No need to apologize. I asked and wanted to know.''

''So the name Ellie, is it short for something?''

Ellie chuckled

''Yeah, it's short for Eleonora. My mom was going through some weird romantic period when she named me. But my sister got the name Jessica. Life isn't fair.

''Eleonora is a beautiful name.'' Bruce said and Ellie could feel those intense eyes on her again.

The rest of the lunch went smoothly and they talked through the hole lunch. After Bruce walked Ellie all the way back to her office, which she thought was really nice of him.

He even thanked her for the company and asked if they could have lunch Monday again which Ellie happily agreed to. It was really nice to have someone to talk to.

When work ended that day Ellie gathered her things and headed outside.

Ellie felt really happy for the first time in a long time. Getting new friends felt nice. Maybe she should try to talk to the other people in her department.

Ellie smiled, today had been a good day.


	3. Chapter 3

**So, a new chapter :P Please review ^^ and thank you for everyone who has favored and are following this story :)**

* * *

The next week went by quickly and Ellie had lunch with Bruce Monday, but the rest of the week Bruce didn't show up at Wayne's Enterprises. Ellie new he had quite the rep about partying and models so she just figured Bruce had more fun stuff to do than hang around Wayne's Enterprises. The following Friday Ellie was sitting at her office just before six when Mr. Fox entered.

''What can I do for you Mr. Fox?'' Ellie said with a smile.

''Oh, I just came by to give you this.'' he said and handed her a piece of paper.

''It's your first pay-check.''

Ellie smiled.

''Thank you!''

''Don't thank me. You've earned it.''

Ellie heard him walk out of her office and decided that she would leave a couple of minutes early so that she could go to the bank and have them move the pay-check money to her account.

Cash was too confusing to handle Ellie thought. It was so easy to to mistake the bills. It was way easier to just use her credit card.

So she packed up her stuff and headed out of Wayne's Enterprises.

When she got outside there was a chill in the air and Ellie thought winter probably was on it's way. She plugged her earphones into her phone and put one in one of her ears. Than she put the GPS on and typed in the name of the bank.

20 minutes later Ellie walked into Gotham's bank.

She could tell there was a queue and walked up to stand behind a man that she could tell was a cat person. She was able to smell him the minute she walked into the bank.

After about 10 minutes it was finally her turn.

As she walked up to the counter Ellie couldn't shake this feeling that something was wrong.

The banker she talked to was very polite and helped Ellie with her pay-check and said that she was welcome back next month.

As Ellie was turning around to walk out of the bank she froze. About 9 feet to her right there was a man standing. She could hear his heartbeat and it was fast. Like he was nervous about something.

Not a minute after Ellie thought that the guy suddenly yelled;

''Everyone on the floor NOW!'' and Ellie could hear him pull something out of his coat. Ellie guessed it was a gun. What else?

Ellie slowly sat down on the floor. As she did she could hear a clicking noise behind the counter she had just been at. I hope that was someone trigging the silent alarm, Ellie thought.

As the man walked around yelling at some poor banker to get the money Ellie could hear the sirens outside. It took about five minutes before the robber heard them.

He got a little panicky and Ellie was not surprised. This was not hardly a well thought out plan on the robbers side.

But Ellie had to rethink that when she heard three other men whisper behind her. They were part of the robbery too. Ellie had just not paid any attention to them as they hadn't said anything.

She could hear one of them click their gun and then she heard footsteps behind her.

''Well what do we have here, why aren't you laying down on the floor like everyone else? We don't want you staring at us you see. Don't you see everyone else lying face down?'' the man behind her said and she could feel the gun just a few centimetres from her head.

Ellie clenched her jaw.

''No I didn't see that. I can't see anything, I am blind.'' she snapped and waved her closed guide stick in the air. Ellie could hear the man behind her snicker.

''Well that means you can't see my face. Well well well.''

Ellie could feel how every muscle in her body tense up. She did not like the tone the man had gotten, nor the look she could feel he gave her.

Suddenly the man lunged forward, took a grip around Ellie's throat and yanked her on her feet.

The man dragged Ellie behind the counter and tossed her on the floor.

She heard him pull off the mask she guessed all of the bank-robbers were wearing. Ellie tried to crawl away put the man grabbed her ankle and pulled her towards him. Ellie turned so that she was lying on her back and kicked the man in the stomach with such force he fell back. Ellie scrambled to her feet and ran. She didn't get very far though. The man ran after her and tackled her to the ground. Ellie kicked, scratched and pushed the man but he was much too strong and had soon overpowered her.

Suddenly Ellie heard the window break. Someone had jumped through it from the outside and into the bank.

Whoever it was it caused panic in the bank-robbers, Ellie could feel it.

Suddenly Ellie felt the man that was on top of her disappear, like someone had lifted him off of her.

Ellie felt someone grab her wrist and yanked her on her feet.

''Are you allright?'' said a raspy, low dark voice.

Ellie could just nod. Whoever this man was he was radiating power. She could feel his aura even though he was standing about 20 inches away from her.

''Stay out of trouble'' he said in that low raspy voice again that made Ellie shiver. Though she couldn't figure out if it was in a good way or not.

The following weekend Ellie stayed in her apartment. She had enough of adventures. It made her frustrated that it took so little force to overpower her.

On Monday it was back to normal and Ellie was feeling better. Though she pondered a little about the man that had saved her from the bank-robber. The police and other hostages had told her that it was a masked man called Batman. The name sounded vaguely familiar. Ellie then remembered her sister telling her about the Batman who had saved Gotham city from being destroyed by madness about a year back. And something about a scarecrow... Ellie couldn't remember what her sister had said.

Familiar footsteps outside her office brought Ellie out of her thinking. A knock on her door followed.

''Come on in Mr. Wayne.'' Ellie said and smiled. She heard the door swing open.

''How did you know it was me?'' he asked and Ellie could hear him smiling.

''The way you walk and your perfume.'' Ellie said and smiled.

''Do I have too much perfume on me?'' he asked confused. Bruce was now standing in-front of Ellie's desk.

''No, just the right amount, but I can smell it anyway. So is there anything I can do for you Mr. Wayne?'' Ellie asked.

''Call me Bruce, and I was just wondering if you would like to have lunch?''

Ellie smiled. She was hoping he would ask that.

''I would love to get some lunch.''

So Ellie got up from her chair, grabbed her purse and walked around the counter. And just like he had done their previous lunch, Bruce took Ellie's hand and put it on his arm. And so he led them out of Wayne's Enterprises.

When they got out Ellie stopped and took a deep breath through her nose.

''I think it's going to snow later today.''

Ellie could feel Bruce look at her.

''They didn't say anything on the weather about that.''

Ellie new from his tone that he didn't quite believe her.

''We'll see.'' she just said with a little smile.

When they were half through their lunch she noticed Bruce had gotten very quiet.

''Is there something wrong?'' she asked furrowing her brow.

''Well I'll be damned.'' Bruce said and Ellie felt even more confused.

Suddenly Bruce grabbed her hand and led her out of the restaurant.

''Bruce? Where are we going?'' Ellie said.

But once they were out she could feel and smell it. Little snowflakes were landing in her hair and on her arms. Ellie started to laugh.

''I told you so.'' she said as she gathered snowflakes in her upturned hands.

Ellie laughed again and turned her head up so she could feel the snow on her face.

''Oh I wished I could see this. I've always loved snow.'' Ellie said. Then she felt how Bruce took one of her hands. Ellie smiled. She was glad Bruce was with her and that he at least could see this. It was nice to have friends.

The following Wednesday Ellie got a text early in the morning. It was Mr. Fox saying she had he day off. There was apparently some electrical issues and since Ellie need her computer to work she didn't have to come in. Mr. Fox wrote that everything would be back to normal the next day.

So Ellie lied in her bed thinking about what she should do.

A few months back Jessica, Ellie's sister, had forced her to go to some farm that Jessica's friends owned. Jessica's friends, the Johnstons, had a small business of lending out horses for a day or two and lead them for long rides in the woods.

Jessica nagged about how 'therapeutic' it was to ride. After about a week of nagging Ellie had finally given in. And though she hated to admit it, Jessica was right.

Ellie always felt a little clumsy on the ground, bumping into people, tripping on things. But on horse-back everything changed. Then it was the horse doing all the walking and Ellie didn't have to see to ride. The horse had eyes of its own to safely decide the way.

Ellie decided it would be nice to have a day out in the woods. It had snowed a lot since Monday so all of Gotham was covered with a thick layer of snow.

Jessica's friends didn't live that far from Gotham city so it would probably be a bus. So she called the Johnstons up and they would meet her at the bus-stop.

Ellie dressed herself with jeans, a thick shirt, a warm jacked and her boots she new were perfect for riding in the winter. She grabbed her scarf, cap and warm, yet flexible so she could ride in them, gloves and headed out.

The Johnstons were very nice and helped her to saddle and fix the horse Ellie usually borrowed, Poloma.

Nobody liked Poloma except for Ellie. Mr. Johnston said that it was the stupidest buy he had ever made. She was too wild tempered for beginners to handle. And since their business built on lending horses for mostly beginners she was hard to lend to people. And Poloma didn't like everyone. Like Mr. Johnston for example. Whenever he came near her ears immediately flatten back. The Johnstons said that she was mean, but Ellie could tell she was just scared. She was just protecting herself. So when Ellie got to the farm for the first time she tried on various of horses. But everyone was so clumsy and tripped or counted to much on Ellie to find the right way. When she wanted to try and ride Poloma Mr. Johnston had just laughed.

''She'll eat you alive.'' he had said but Ellie had insisted.

Mr. Johnston had warned Ellie that Poloma bit strangers that walked into her box. But Ellie walked in anyway. She had talked low and quiet to Poloma and walked slowly slowly towards the horse. And it was like Poloma could sense that Ellie couldn't see for she had turned around and put her muzzle in Ellie's outstretched hand. And when Ellie rode Poloma the first time, Poloma had walked around carefully and had chosen the path herself. After that Ellie refused to ride anyone else but Poloma. And Mr. Johnston was amazed but pleased that someone could ride Poloma.

After about 20 minutes Ellie was up and away into the woods.

Ellie enjoyed the peace and quiet. She just let herself relax and thought about nothing.

Just walking through the quiet forest was so nice after the hectic sounds of Gotham city.

After about 30 minutes the air and sounds changed and Ellie realized she was standing in-front of a field. Ellie had no idea were they were. She has never encountered a field before. Ellie softly tugged the reins to the right and Poloma followed her instructions and walked to the right. Ellie lightly pressed her heels to Poloma's side and Poloma started to trot. Ellie stood up in the saddle and but her hands a bit forward and gave Poloma free reins. That way Poloma could choose her own way without Ellie disturbing her. Suddenly Ellie could feel all of Poloma's muscles tense up and in the next second Poloma flung herself sharp to the right. Ellie new it must have been something that scared the horse, she wouldn't act like this otherwise.

Ellie talked calmly to Poloma and she relaxed a little. But then she flung herself to the left again and this time it took Ellie by surprise. She felt herself get thrown to the ground. Then there was a sharp pain in her head before everything turned black.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you thepixieblond, highlander348 and WinterRain36 for the reviews! I was planning on having another chapter up by the end of this week but you guys are so awesome that you get it now ^^ **

**And thank you everyone who have favorerd and are following this story.**

**So there is some fluff in this chapter and i really suck with the mushy stuff, so I apologize in advance ;)**

**Please let me know what you think :)**

* * *

The first thing Ellie felt was cold. She tried to move her fingers but could not. Then she felt it again, what had woken her up. There was someone shaking her slightly.

''Miss, miss? Can you hear me miss?'' It was an elder man's voice with a British accent.

Then she heard him push some buttons on a phone.

''Master Wayne...'' Ellie didn't hear the rest for she felt herself drift off again.

When Ellie woke up the second time she was lying on something soft and she was warm again. When she was waking up completely she realized she was lying in a bed.

First the just felt the comfort of the bed and snuggled deeper into the covers. Then she remembered. Ellie shot upright into sitting position. A wave of nausea swept over her and a splitting pain in her head. Ignoring it she pushed the covers off of her and put her feet on the floor. She felt a little better when she felt that she still had her jeans and t-shirt on.

Suddenly there was rushed footsteps going towards her. Ellie felt panic rise in her chest and tried to stand up. But dizziness swept over her and forced her to sit down.

''I think it's best if you rest a little longer Ms. Williams.'' said that same elder man's with the British accent she had heard before.

''Where am I? Who are you? And how do you know my name?'' Ellie asked still a little panicky.

''Well my name is Alfred, you are in Wayne Manor and Master Wayne told me your name.''

Ellie furrowed her brow. Wayne Manor? Bruce Wayne's house?

''I am in Wayne Manor? How did I get here?'' she asked, trying to sound like everything was cool and heard how Alfred chuckled.

''Well you were riding on the field that is on the right side of the manor, it's quiet close. I saw how you fell of your horse and didn't get up so I went to see if you were injured. You were unconscious when I got to you so I called Master Wayne. He carried you here. I think you have an concussion so you should probably rest now Ms. Williams.'' Alfred said with a twinge of concern in his voice that made Ellie's heart a little warmer.

''How's Poloma?'' Ellie asked as she lied down on the bed again.

''Poloma?'' Alfred said.

''The horse.''

''Ah well, Master Wayne tried to catch your horse but it refused to go anyway near Master Bruce so I am afraid she is still out on the field. But'' He began a little louder when Ellie tried to get out of bed. ''It stopped snowing and it's not that cold anymore, she'll be allright.''

Ellie fought to stay awake, she wanted to take care of Poloma. But she felt her body just melt into the bed and soon she was fast asleep.

Ellie woke to the sound of voices. She slowly sat up and was pleased to notice that her head was now just pounding lightly and she was less nauseas.

''How are you feeling?'' said a low voice Ellie would have recognized anywhere.

Ellie tried to smile.

''Better. I heard you tried to catch Poloma.''

''Is that the little monsters name.''

''Finally a girl that doesn't fall for your smile huh, Bruce?'' Ellie laughed.

She could hear Bruce chuckle.

''I think I need to check on her.'' Ellie said and threw the covers off of her.

''Are you sure you are up to that? You took a nasty fall.'' Ellie could hear the worry in his voice and she felt a tingle run down her stomach. Bruce Wayne was worried about her.

''No I'll be fine.'' she said and rose slowly from the bed. When she stood up there was a sharp pain in her right ankle. Sighing she realized she must've sprained it in her fall.

''Sprained your ankle huh?'', Bruce said and grabbed her arm, even though Ellie said it wasn't necessary he insisted to lead her all the way out. It took them a good 10 minutes to get to the front door. Ellie could hear her limping footsteps echo.

''How big is this place?'' she asked and heard her voice bounce around the room. Bruce just laughed.

When they got out Ellie could gladly feel it wasn't as cold anymore. She had been worried Poloma would be cold. She had to remind herself that Poloma had a thick fur to keep her warm. They were now standing at the edge of the field.

''Poloma!'' Ellie called out and a few seconds later Ellie could hear the sound of running hooves coming towards her. Poloma stopped dead about 3 feet from where Ellie was standing. Ellie new it was Bruce's presence that stopped the horse from walking up to Ellie.

''Come on Poloma, Bruce isn't dangerous I promise. You can come here.'' Ellie said and limped towards Poloma. Poloma snort and walked slowly towards Ellie.

Ellie stretched out a hand and Poloma pressed her muzzle against it blowing softly in Ellie's hand. Ellie stroke her head and mumbled quietly.

''That's amazing, I spent a good hour trying to catch her.'' Bruce said and Ellie smiled a little.

''I think that her former owner wasn't that nice to Poloma. I think she is a little scared of men. Especially their voices. She hate it when a man talks to loud, that's why she bit Mr. Johnston, the man that owns her now. They say she is mean, but she is just scared. That's why you have to be careful around her. But once you get to know her she is really nice.'' Ellie said and stroke Poloma's neck.

''Well I should probably get her back.'' she said as a wave of dizziness suddenly swept over her. Ellie stumbled a little and probably would have fallen if Bruce hadn't taken a step forward and wrapped one arm around Ellie's waist.

''You are not going anywhere but straight to bed.'' he said in that low voice that sent shivers down Ellie's spine.

''But Poloma..'' Ellie tried.

''If you give me the owners number I will call them and they can come get her.'' Bruce said in a calm sure voice.

''Allright.'' Ellie said unsure. ''But make sure it's Mrs. Johnston that come, I don't think Poloma will go with anyone else.''

''I will make sure to remember that.'' Bruce said with a chuckle and before Ellie really knew what was going on, Bruce swept her up in his arms and was carrying her towards the Manor.

''I can walk.'' Ellie mumbled already half-asleep. Bruce just laughed softly.

Ellie slept that whole day and trough the night. When she woke up the next day she was feeling better. Whilst she was laying there she had a nagging feeling in her stomach hat she had forgot something. She pondered about it for a few minutes before she remembered. It was Thursday, which meant she had work! With panic rising in her chest she got up from bed and searched her pockets for a phone. Finding it she pressed the button on the side.

''9.52 AM'' said a female robotic voice.

That meant that she was three hours late!

Ellie began to rush out of the door but tumbled to the ground, her ankle had given in.

She tried to rise to her feet but the pain in her ankle stopped her. Ellie heard footsteps entering the room.

''You are suppose to be in bed.'' Bruce said in a firm but soft voice.

''Do you know what time it is! I have to get to work!'' Ellie said in a stressed voice.

''No you don't. I called Fox and said you had to take out a few sick days.'' Bruce said and squatted down beside Ellie

''But..''

''No buts, now back to bed.'' Bruce said. Then he grabbed Ellie around the waist and helped her on her feet. And then he lifted her up and laid her down on the bed.

''Well aren't you bossy.'' Ellie said. Bruce laughed.

''Only when I have to, now rest.'' he said and before he walked out of the room he stroke her cheek lightly. A shiver went through her stomach. His hand lingered a little on her cheek and Ellie's pulse quickened, but then he walked away.

Ellie was tried of resting. And too hot for it. She realized she still had all her clothes on. So she drew her jeans and socks off and curled back into bed. Ellie had laid there for about an hour when she heard footsteps walking past the door.

''Bruce!'' she called out. The footsteps stopped and the door opened.

''Is it dark in here?''

''Not pitch black but pretty dark, why?''

''Good, that means I can take off my glasses.'' Ellie said and smiled.

She took them off and put them on the nightstand that was next to the bed. Ellie new it was much comfier to sleep without them on. She heard soft footsteps and then she felt the bed give in a little when Bruce sat down on it. Ellie sat up. Then she felt Bruce's fingertips on the cotton-pads that were taped over her eyes.

''Does the light hurt your eyes?'' he asked in a low voice.

''Yes. It's dangerous for my eyes too. Too much light can damaged them more and then maybe I can never see again.'' There was a slight quiver in her voice.

Bruce stroke her cheek and Ellie could feel his breath on her neck. That send goosebumps down her neck and her arms. Ellie could feel her heart beat faster. Then she heard Bruce's heart, matching her own fast heartbeat. Then she could feel the heat from Bruce's face, he was so close to her now. Ellie felt his lips pressed against her own. Ellie froze and before she could react Bruce pulled away. Ellie could hear Bruce's heart do a doublebeat and Ellie realized that her freezing must've felt like rejection. So she but her hand on his cheek and pressed her lips against his. Shivers were running down Ellie's stomach when she was kissing him. Bruce put one hand on Ellie's head and unloosened Ellie's hair from her ponytail. Then he drew his hand through her hair and put his other hand on her back, pulling her closer. Which Ellie happily complied to. She pulled her legs up so that she sat folded on her knees. He was so dang tall so this way she could reach better. She put her hand on the back of his neck and pulled her fingers through his hair. Then Bruce started kissing her neck and a moan escaped Ellie's lips. Bruce kissed her lips again and Ellie moved her lips against his. Just tasting him. She parted her lips, wanting him closer. So Ellie pulled out one leg and placed herself in Bruce's lap, her legs hugging his waist. When Bruce began stroking her legs she felt him froze and his breath hitch.

''You aren't wearing any pants.'' he breathed on her neck.

''I know.'' she answered and began to kiss his neck. And when she hit that spot just above his collarbone Ellie felt him draw a sharp breath and she smiled. But then he took a grip around her waist and laid her on the bed, him on top. He kissed her neck and collarbones whilst he was lightly stroking her thigh. It made her skin tingle all the way down her leg. So Ellie put her hands under Bruce's shirt, stroking his back. Ellie could feel his muscles move under her hands and when he moaned in her neck a shiver ran down Ellie's spine. Then he was kissing her again and Ellie couldn't thinks straight, she just wanted him closer.

Suddenly Bruce rolled of Ellie and laid on his back beside her. Both of them were panting. Ellie felt a little disappointed.

''I'm sorry.'' Bruce said.

''For what?'' Ellie asked.

''It just got a little intense. I lost control for a moment.'' Bruce said and he sounded surprised about it, like that didn't happen often.

''You made me forget everything. Everything else but you and why aren't you wearing any pants?'', he said in a tone like it was Ellie's fault it turned out like this. Ellie chuckled.

''It was hot so I took them off.''

Ellie felt him shift on the bed and then she felt his fingertips lightly stroking her jawline and down her neck. It made Ellie want to purr. She hummed softly and she felt Bruce's had tense.

''Do that again.'' he said and his voice was low and husky. Ellie smiled and hummed again. Then Bruce was kissing her again. But it was a short kiss. Bruce laid back down on his back.

''No I really must let you rest.'' Bruce said but he sounded like he wanted her to. And Ellie thought she had rested enough. So Ellie laid herself on her stomach near Bruce. Then she put one her under Bruce's shirt and stroke his stomach. Bruce stopped breathing. And Ellie did almost the same, she could feel his hard stomach-muscles. The man must have a six-pack, she thought.

Ellie moved her hand a little up and stroke his chest and she could, with a smile, hear that Bruce still did not breath.

Then suddenly she felt Bruce grab her arm and yank it away from him. He grabbed her other arm, rolled her on her back and pinned her down, arms over her head.

''Are you teasing me?'' he asked, his voice that husky again and it made Ellie shiver.

''Maybe.'' Ellie said with a smile and kissed him on his neck.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello ;) another chapter. I'm sorry if this one is a little boring but I hope the next one won't be :P**

**Thank you thepixieblond, winterRain36, highlander348, ThePhantomismyLove, Estelle Lumene, SARAHBABE215, babygurl1944 and used memories for you reviews! I loved all of them thank you!  
**

* * *

That night Ellie awoke to the sound of something tapping at the window. Ellie rose silently from the bed and crept into one of the corners of the room. Her body felt weird. Like it was too slow and it was hard to move. Ellie looked towards were the window were and suddenly she could see a man coming towards her. He had a knife in his hands and he lunged at her. Ellie tried to duck away but her body was moving too slow. He was on her and Ellie fought to get him of, but her body wouldn't obey her. She looked up at the man's face and saw his eyes. The were piercing red. Ellie opened her mouth and screamed. She screamed at the top of her lungs whilst trying to get the man off of her. She could feel him holding down her arms, shaking her.

''Ellie! Ellie! Wake up! Ellie!'' said a voice she knew.

Ellie awoke for real this time and felt Bruce still shaking her slightly.

''Sorry, I'm awake.''

''You were screaming.'' Bruce said and he sounded concerned.

''Nightmare.'' Ellie said. Then she laughed bitterly. ''I can't believe I didn't get it was a dream. I could see him.''

''Who?'' Bruce said confused.

''I don't know. The man in my dream.''

''Sorry for waking you.'' Ellie said sitting up. Bruce sat down at the edge of the bed.

''No that's okay. Do you have nightmares often?''

''Once in a while.'' Ellie said evasive. But when Bruce stood up to leave Ellie caught his hand.

''Do you mind sleeping in here? With me?'' Ellie said a little embarrassed, but still a little scared. She could hear Bruce smile and he softly stroke her cheek.

''Of course'' he said and lied beside her.

Ellie sighed in relief and quickly went back to sleep.

The next morning Ellie woke up feeling good. She snuggled deeper into her pillow that was very warm. As she woke up a little more she realized that her pillow in fact was Bruce's chest. She smiled a little.

''You make a very good pillow, you know.'' Ellie mumbled and smiled.

''How did you know I wasn't asleep?'' Bruce said and stroke her cheek.

''Your breathing. It's deeper when you're asleep.'' Ellie said matter-of-factly.

Then there was quiet for a while where Ellie just enjoyed lying there. Then Ellie remembered something.

''Hey Bruce, did I dream it or were you gone for a while last night?''

Bruce was silent.

''No you didn't dream. I went for a walk, but just for a few minutes. I do that sometimes when I can't sleep.'' Bruce said and Ellie felt a little sceptical. He had been gone for more then a few minutes. But since Ellie didn't know for sure how long he had been gone she dropped it.

''Bruce?''

''Hm?''

''Do you know how to fight?'' Ellie said.

Bruce's head snapped up.

''What makes you think that?''

''No I just figured, you were gone from Gotham for seven years weren't you? And you have some small scars on you. I just thought...'' Ellie said.

Bruce was quiet for a while.

''Who told you I was gone for seven years? Mr. Fox?''

''No no, of course not.'' Ellie said.

''Then who told you?'' Bruce just sounded curious.

''Well... I might have googled you...'' Ellie said a little embarrassed.

Bruce was silent for about a minute, then Ellie could feel his chest shaking slightly. Ellie realized he was laughing.

''Are you laughing?'' Ellie said and lifted her head.

Then Bruce burst out laughing loud. Ellie smacked him on his arm.

''Don't laugh at me. I was curious about you.'' Ellie said but Bruce kept laughing for a while. Ellie smiled, it was nice hearing him laugh. Even if he was laughing at her.

''Yes I can fight a little. Why?'' Bruce said when he had sobered up.

''Well I was thinking that maybe you can teach me a little?''

Bruce was silent.

''Well just the basics, so I can defend myself. I hate feeling powerless and scared.'' Ellie said and there was a determination in her voice.

''Well...'' Bruce said sounding unsure.

''Oh come on, just give me a chance.''

''Fine'' Bruce said giving in. Ellie smiled.

''All right, just some breakfast and we can start?'' Ellie said eagerly.

''What, today? Are you sure you are up for that?'' Bruce said sounding worried.

''Yes! I have been lying in bed far too long! Now come on.''

So after breakfast Ellie and Bruce were standing outside the Manor.

''All right, now I don't really know how to teach you when you can't see me. But maybe we can begin with that I lounge at you and we see if you can learn to duck away.'' Bruce said, uncertainty obvious in his voice.

''Are you sure about this?'' Bruce asked, the uncertainty still in his voice.

''Yes I am sure, now come on.''

''100% sure?'' He said. And Ellie sighed loudly.

''Yes!'' She said annoyed.

Then suddenly he lounged at Ellie. Ellie wasn't prepared for it but still she could feel him coming at her. So Ellie spun away. Then suddenly he was behind her and Ellie whirled away from him again.

''How do you know where I am?'' Bruce asked, amazed.

''I don't know. I can sort of feel you. It's hard to explain.'' Ellie said and she smiled a little.

Then Bruce attacked her again and this time Ellie really wasn't ready for it. But when she felt him close she put one arm up and managed to catch Bruce by surprise. If he had been at full ''attack mode'' he probably would have seen it. But he wasn't so on guard around Ellie so when she put her arm up he went right at it and when Ellie instinctively pushed him, Bruce stumbled away. But he quickly recovered and and tried to smack Ellie on her arm. She ducked. They continued like this for another ten minutes till finally Ellie had enough.

''Okay, time out. I am not really learning something, I am just ducking and evading your attacks.'' she said in a frustrated tone.

''You are doing really really good. When I was learning I couldn't avoid hits as good as you do.'', Bruce said and he sounded amazed. ''I still can't figure out how you are doing it.'' he continued.

''Well.'' Ellie said and frowned. ''I heard my doctor say that you can develop some kind of sixth sense when you are blind. Or that you've always had it, you just don't use it. You rely too much on your sight. So when you are blind that sense is much more evident. Like I said before I can feel you coming at me. But can you not teach me how to fight someone off?''

Bruce chuckled.

When Ellie and Bruce were done for the day, Ellie was exhausted. But in a good way. She knew she had done good. Ellie had even managed to hit Bruce square in his face, which she had apologized for, several times. Bruce had said it was fine. He had even sounded a little amused.

But when they got inside the manor the peace Ellie had felt soon went away. Her phone buzzed in her pocket and Ellie pulled it out of her pocket. She nudged Bruce's elbow

''Can you see who it is?'' she asked him.

''It says 'Jessica''', Bruce said and Ellie groaned. Sighing she swept the answer button to the right.

''Hello?''

''Hi sister!''said the over enthusiastic voice of Jessica.

''Hi Jessica''

''So what are you doing?''

''Nothing much, why?''

''I just thought I would tell you that I will be at your apartment in about an hour.'' Jessica said sounding smug.

Crap.

Ellie was silent.

''You forgot didn't you?'' Jessica said and Ellie could hear the smile.

''Jess, I am so sorry..''

''No that's okay. I thought that you would forget. That's the reason I called.'' Jessica said chuckling a little.

''You knew I would forget?''

''Yeah, I figured you would be wrapped up in something.'' Jessica said and continued. ''Well, that's all I wanted. See you in an hour.''

''Yeah, see you later.'' Ellie said and hung up. Then she sighed.

''That was your sister?'' Bruce asked smiling.

''Yeah.'' Ellie sighed again. ''She is visiting today, she'll be here in an hour.''

''And that is not a good thing?'' Bruce asked.

''I love my sister but she is like a tornado. It is a little tiring. And oh crap, it's Friday today isn't it? She'll probably going to force me out clubbing?''

''You don't like going out?'' Bruce asked sounding surprised.

''Well I did, but not anymore. It's too loud and too many people. I can't tell who's who and what's what. And there is people in my space.'' Ellie said, getting claustrophobic just thinking about it.

''Well how about this.'' Bruce said and wrapped his arms around Ellie's waist. ''How about I pick you up at your apartment and take you out for a dinner?''

Ellie wrapped her arms around Bruce's neck and smiled.

''Why Mr. Wayne are you asking me out on a date?''

''Yes I am.''

''That sounds like an amazing idea, I would love to. Thanks.'' Ellie said and leaned in to give Bruce a kiss. It started out light but soon got intense. It would probably had turned into a full snogging session if Alfred hadn't cleared is throat to get their attention.

Ellie reluctantly pulled away.

''Your car is here miss.'' Alfred said.

''Car? What car?'' Ellie said confused.

''Well I figured that you would probably want to go home today. To at least change your clothing.'' Alfred said and Ellie could tell he was smiling.

Ellie laughed a little embarrassed. Alfred probably thought she was some barnacle that never wanted to leave.

''So I'll pick you up at eight?'' Bruce said, still holding one of her hands.

''Yeah, eight sounds good.'' Ellie smiled.

''I will walk you to the car.'' Bruce said and began walking, still holding her hand. Ellie smiled.

She was going on a date with Bruce Wayne!

* * *

**So what did you think? Too boring? :P please review ^^ it makes me write faster :P**

**I have always seen other writers write that on their fanfics and I've been thinking 'yeah sure, reviews makes you write faster' but it totally does!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**So here is another Chapter for you guys ;)**

**Again, I wasn't planning on having another up yet. But you guys are so awesome that you get another ^^**

**So thank you everyone who has reviewed!**

* * *

Ellie stood outside of her apartment building. She sighed and entered the building. She walked the two staircases up to her apartment. The first thing she did when she got inside was locking he front door and headed straight for the shower. After a long hot scrub she knew she had to clean the place up a little. She started with the dishes. It was the most boring part so she knew it was good to start with that, otherwise she knew she probably wouldn't do it. After that she picked up all of her clothes that had managed to spread all over the place. How Ellie did not know, she even found a couple of her jeans in the kitchen. Then it was just to take out the vacuum. But she plugged in her headphones in her phone and listened to some music. That made it less boring, and blocked out most of the noise that the vacuum made. When she was done Ellie put the vacuum away and wished she could see the place. She had no idea if she had missed something.

Ellie remembered the first few times when she had vacuum the place. She knocked over several photos and kept bumping into her furniture.

But lately she was bumping into less stuff. Ellie figured she was getting used to being blind. But a part of her didn't want to get used to it.

The doorbell suddenly rang and brought her out of her thinking. Ellie went to the door and opened it.

''Ellie!'' Jessica said and pulled Ellie into tight hug.

''I have missed you! I can't believe you have been gone for two months already!'' Jessica said. ''I am so proud of you!'' she continued and smiled.

''Thanks Jess.'' Ellie said and pulled out of the hug, her too smiling.

Jessica stepped into Ellie's apartment and Ellie closed the door behind her.

''So how is everything? Did you get that job? What was it? Translating? You never call!'' Jessica said accuse in her voice.

Ellie laughed.

''Sorry Jess, it's been so much going on. I have missed you a lot too. And yes I got that translating job. And I am doing really good. It was a little hard in the beginning, living by myself. But I got the hang of it.''

''Oh, that reminds me. I have a house warming gift for you.'' Jessica suddenly said and Ellie inwardly groaned. What now?

Suddenly Jessica put something warm and fluffy in Ellie's arms. Ellie almost dropped it in pure surprise. The thing in her arms squirmed and tried to claw itself out of Ellie's hold.

''Jessica..?'' Ellie said when she realized it was a cat. Jessica sighed.

''Yeah, she's been doing that the whole trip here. I think she hates me.''

Ellie bit her lip. She didn't want a cat. And didn't most animals, cats included, like eye-contact?

When the animal started to squirm again, Ellie automatically started talking softly to the cat. Ellie found the cat's head and stroke it gently. Then the cat started to purr and Ellie could feel herself just melt. Ellie put her face in the cat's fur and the cat purred more.

''I think she likes you.'' Jessica said smiling.

''You and your animals you always try to push on me.'' Ellie said with a laugh and put the cat own on the floor. Ellie heard the cat walked over to the couch and jumped up on it.

''Wow'' Jessica said. ''I think she likes it here. And cats usually take time to get to know new places.''

''So'', Jessica continued and clapped her hands together. ''I was thinking we're going out clubbing tonight with my friends. But first we have to go shopping. For if I know you, and I do, you haven't bought anything since you got to Gotham City. That reminds me I have to call Sheri and tell her I've arrived. It's been so long since I've seen her. It's going to be nice to get the old gang together again.''

''Actually, Jess. I don't have time today.'' Ellie said and tried to hold back a smile. ''I have a date.''

Jessica suddenly squealed.

''What? Why didn't you tell me? With who?'' she said in a demanding tone.

''Well, it's actually Bruce Wayne.'' Ellie said uncertain of how her sister would react. Jessica was silent.

''You. Have. A. Date. With. Bruce. Wayne?'' Jessica said slowly.

''Well yes.''

''Are you out of your mind? Don't you know what kind of playboy he is?'' Jessica said sounding frustrated.

''I know Jess, but he is really nice. And I think he likes me. And I've never heard him telling me a direct lie to my face.'' Ellie said softly. She could hear Jessica sigh.

''Well I guess you would know wouldn't you. I just don't want you to get hurt.''

''I know. But if I feel he is being an asshole I will just stop seeing him.'' Ellie said and gave Jessica a hug.

''All right. But that's a even more reason to go shopping. Come on!'' Jessica said, back to being enthusiastic. Ellie laughed and followed her sister out.

When Ellie and Jessica came home to Ellie, Ellie was exhausted. They had been gone for over four hours.

''Oh my God, I don't think I have ever bought so many clothes, ever.'' Ellie said and sat down on her couch. She just wanted to sleep for a couple of hours.

''Yeah but you needed it.'' Jessica said.

''What time is it?'' Ellie asked.

''Just after five, so you can rest for an hour but then I have to fix you for your Date.'' Jessica said and Ellie could hear the evil smirk in her voice.

''Aw come on Jess. It doesn't take two hours to fix me.''

''Yes it will when I am fixing you, now rest.'' Jessica said.

Ellie groaned but lied down on the couch.

About an hour later Jessica ordered Ellie into the shower. When Ellie said she had already showered Jessica said that her hair would be easier to deal with if she blow-dried it. Ellie rose an eyebrow but didn't say anything. She knew better than to argue with Jess about this stuff.

So after her second shower that day Jessica went loose on Ellie's hair.

She combed it, blow-dried it and combed it again. After that she used a straightener until Ellie's hair hung smooth, silk and straight.

''Lord, how long your hair has gotten. It's way past your shoulder blades.'' Jessica said.

''Yeah, well I always keep it up anyways. I don't see the point in having it down.'' Ellie said shrugging.

''Have Bruce ever seen you with your hair down?'' Jessica said with a smile.

Ellie had to think about that. The first time they had kissed, Ellie got warm just thinking about it, he had pulled her hair out of the ponytail. But they had been kissing and Ellie didn't think he had been paying much attention to her hair. And after that Ellie had pulled her hair up again.

''No I am pretty sure he hasn't.'' Ellie said.

''Well he is going to die. Especially with the black dress you bought.'' Jessica said.

''Are you sure about that dress?'' Ellie said uncertain.

''Yes! You look really really hot. Like if you were going out with me I wouldn't let you wear it, because then you look hotter than me.'' Jessica said and nudged Ellie's arm.

Ellie had to admit she felt good wearing it. Jessica said it was black. And the textile was soft but it was a little on the short side, showing her long slender legs, which Jess said was good. But still it felt weird to not even have tights over. Jess said it was a good change for Ellie to show off some skin.

The dress was long-sleeved and it had a low back, showing most of her back. Ellie liked it even if it made her feel a little exposed. But in a good way.

When Ellie was done she, again, wished she could see. She turned to Jessica.

''So, do I look okay? I don't look weird with the glasses?''

''No. you don't even think about you. You look totally hot.''

And that's were the doorbell rang. Right on time, Ellie thought.

She opened the door and before Bruce said anything she knew he was there. She could smell his perfume, but it was more than that. She could _feel _him.

Bruce didn't say anything for a long time and Ellie got really nervous. She straightened her dress a little and wondered why he didn't say anything. Was it that bad?

''Do I look okay or..?'' Ellie began but suddenly she felt Bruce's hand around her wrist. He yanked her towards him and wrapped one arm around her waist. Then he was kissing her with such intensity it made Ellie forget to breath. She wrapped one arm around his neck and pulled him closer. She parted her lips and hummed a little. That made Bruce stop breathing.

A not so subtle cough made Ellie pull away from Bruce. Embarrassed she turned to Jessica.

''Sorry. Jess, this is Bruce Bruce, this is my sister Jessica.'' Ellie said with a grin she couldn't hide.

''Hi, it's nice to meet you.'' Bruce said and even him sounded a little embarrassed, though he was hiding it well. Ellie could hear them shake hands.

''Yeah, likewise.'' Jessica said and she sounded smug. Ellie knew she was never going to hear the end of this.

''So, shall we?'' Ellie asked and Bruce took her hand and put it on his arms, like he usually did.

And they went out of Ellie's apartment. When they got out Bruce led her to a car and opened the door for her. When Bruce got inside and started the engine Ellie laughed.

''Of course it's a sports car.''

''Yes, what else?'' Bruce said smiling.

''So you never said what you though about my look. Was the kissing a good thing or did you kiss me so you wouldn't have to answer.'' Ellie said teasing.

''You look really really good. If it was up to me I would just drive you back to my place.'' Bruce said in a low husky voice. Ellie got goosebumps and a shiver ran down her spine.

''I might take you up on that.'' Ellie said with a little smile. She could feel Bruce's intense eyes on her.

When they got to the restaurant Ellie could tell by the smell and the low voices that this was a fancy place.

Bruce led them to a table and he pulled out her chair. This time Ellie asked Bruce to read her the menu. She couldn't tell all the smells apart.

The dinner was really nice Ellie thought. They talked about this and that, nothing important. But Ellie couldn't really concentrate. All she could think about was how low Bruce's voice had gotten when he had talked about her outfit. Suddenly she could feel someone staring at her. And it wasn't Bruce. Ellie leaned over the table and grabbed Bruce's hand.

''Is there someone staring at me?'' she whispered.

''Like all of the men in this room.'' Bruce whispered back.

Ellie could feel herself blush.

''You are just saying that aren't you.''

''Does it sound like I am lying?'' Bruce asked and Ellie couldn't really decipher his tone.

''No.'' Ellie said with a little laugh.

''I new I shouldn't have listened to Jess.'' Ellie mumbled.

But Bruce heard her.

''No, you look great. That's why they are staring. I just don't like the looks they are giving you'' Bruce said in a low voice with the same tone he had used before. Then it hit her.

''Wait, are you jealous?'' Ellie said grinning.

''No, of course not.'' Bruce said but Ellie could tell he was lying.

''You totally are. That is so cute. Now come on, if we leave now there will be time for lots of snogging before Jessica comes home.'' Ellie said with a smirk.

Bruce immediately rose from his chair and went over to Ellie's side and helped her up.

''Check!''

They didn't reach Ellie's apartment before the kissing began.

They had just entered the building and stood in the staircase. Bruce had pushed Ellie softly up against a wall. He had is hands on the sides of her neck and his fingers in her hair. Ellie had one hand on Bruce's back and the other wrapped around Bruce's neck, her hand in his hair. She pulled her fingers through the hair at the neck. Suddenly she tugged it a little and she could hear how Bruce moaned softly, it shot desire straight through Ellie's body. She pulled him, if possible, closer to her. Suddenly Bruce lifted Ellie and Ellie was fast to wrap her legs around him.

Bruce put one hand on her thigh and stroke it softly back and forth. Ellie moaned into Bruce's mouth and she could hear a hitch in Bruce's breathing. Bruce stopped kissing her and Ellie made out a protesting sound. But when Bruce started kissing her neck she hummed and Ellie could hear how Bruce took a sharp breath. She new what she did to him when she hummed.

Bruce's lips was on her neck and Ellie pulled her head a little to the side so he could reach better. He made tiny circles with his tongue and when he nibbled a little with his teeth Ellie moaned again. She could feel Bruce smile against her skin.

Then he hit that spot just below Ellie's ear and she shivered.

Bruce's lips found hers again and he was caressing her mouth with his. Now it was Ellie who broke the kiss and started kissing Bruce's neck. See how much you can take, Ellie thought.

When she bit him a little she earned a moaned from Bruce and Ellie smiled. Then he started stroking her thigh again and Ellie's concentrating broke. Bruce used that to kiss her again. He pressed her a little more to the wall and Ellie could suddenly feel what effect she had on him. It made her pulse quicken of anticipation. Suddenly Bruce broke the kiss, put Ellie back down on the ground and took a step back.

Ellie wasn't sure if her legs would carry her so she leaned against the wall. Bruce rested his forehead on Ellie's forehead.

''You make me loose every sense of control I own.'' he said in that low husky voice that send shivers down Ellie's spine. ''And you don't know how much I would like to continue this. But it feels a little soon.''

Ellie felt her heart go soft. She gave him a long kiss.

''What was that for?'' Bruce said sounding confused but pleased.

''Well I really like kissing you, but for saying it. That you want to take things slow. That means a lot to me.'' Ellie said smiling.

''I should probably go now before I do something a would not regret at all.'' Bruce said and stroke her cheek.

''Lunch tomorrow?'' he asked before he left.

''Yeah that sounds great.'' Ellie said then she heard him leave.

Ellie was grinning all the way up to her apartment. When she got inside she stood leaning against the door for a while just smiling like an idiot.

''Well, you had a good time I take it.'' Jessica's voice suddenly said and Ellie jumped.

''Weren't you going out?'' Ellie said.

''Yes, but not for another 30 minutes, so spill. Your hair looks like it had a good time at least.'' Jessica said and Ellie could hear the smirk.

''Well, I did.''

''Are you sure you know what you're doing?'' Jessica said sounding concerned.

''Yes I do. I know what other people say about him, but I don't think that's who is. I trust him.''

Jessica was silent.

''You trust him huh? Well that's good enough for me.'' Jessica said and Ellie was surprised.

''Really?''

''Yeah, if you trust him, then I trust him.''

Ellie smiled in relief.

''So, there was something I've been wanting to ask you.'' Ellie said

''Shoot'' Jessica said.

''Bruce, he is handsome right? I mean he sounds it.'' Ellie said and Jessica suddenly slapped Ellie's arm.

''Ow, what was that for?''

''That is how handsome he is. I hate you a little for grabbing such a hot guy.''

''Really?'' Ellie said and smiled.

''Not that your looks are everything, obviously, but it would be nice if he was good-looking.''

''I promise you he is.'' Jessica said and Ellie believed her.

The next day, which was Saturday, Ellie and Bruce was walking back from their lunch. Bruce was holding her hand and Ellie felt good. The snow had, sadly, disappeared from the ground. But the sun was shining and it felt good on Ellie's skin. Suddenly she could hear a group of maybe seven men walking behind them. They were taking a shortcut through an alleyway. Ellie could hear them talking.

''No I'm telling you that is Bruce Wayne. Do you know how much money he is worth?'' a man said.

''But what about the girl?'' another man said.

''Oh come on, it's not likely she will make a fuss, don't you know what kind of bimbos Wayne usually date?'' the first man said in a wry tone.

''Hey Bruce...'' Ellie began, but could not finish before she heard running footsteps behind her.

Suddenly one of the man grabbed her. Well he tried, Ellie was fast to duck away. Then there was another man behind her and Ellie spun around and managed to hit the guy on his nose. She could hear it crunch and she hoped it was broken. Then suddenly someone slapped her over her face. Ellie Whirled around and an kicked the guy over the head, she could hear him go down. She heard in the background how Bruce was fighting four other men. It sounded like he was winning.

Ellie could feel a guy walking up to her and she lounged at him, hitting him in his stomach. So when he was bending over she used her elbow to hit him over the head. She thought it would take some time for him to recover so she wasn't ready when the man suddenly hit her over her head. Ellie could feel her glasses getting knocked away from her eyes. Then there was silent.

''Dude, she is blind.'' one guy said and Ellie could feel rage boil in her. She lounged at the man and managed to knock him out cold. Then she heard the heartbeat of the other man. It was bumping very fast, like he was scared. Yeah, suck that bitch, Ellie thought. But then a ray of sunshine found itself into the alley. Ellie half screamed and covered her eyes, kneeling to the ground. She could feel a piercing pain in her eyes.

Then suddenly she could feel something behind her. A force of someone, she could _feel_ the aura of the person, the radiating force of power. An aura she had felt before. Suddenly the person came closer. She could hear him picking up her glasses and then he was crouching beside her.

''Here.'' Bruce said. Still radiating that aura, but it was fading. Ellie grabbed her glasses and Bruce helped her on her feet.

''Are you allright?'' Bruce asked, concern in his voice. He softly stroke her cheek and Ellie flinched.

''Ow'' she mumbled.

Ellie could feel that rage building up again. He was getting angry again.

''So how did I do?'' she asked.

''Well all the three guys are knocked out.'' Bruce said and he sounded almost a little proud.

''Good, how did you do?'' Ellie said and stroke his hand.

''All four guys unconscious.'' He said and Ellie could tell he was smiling.

''Good, for they were planning on kidnapping you. And they said some mean things about me.'' Ellie said shaking her head.

''Well, they didn't know what they got themselves into.'' Bruce said and now his aura had calmed considerably.

They started to walk away. Ellie could hear Bruce saying something about contacting the police, but Ellie wasn't listening. All she could think was; is Bruce Batman?

* * *

**So what did you think? :P **

**Please review ^.^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello again :P**

**Sorry this chapter dosen't include a lot of Batman action, but it will come I promise!**

**Thank you Usedmemories, highlander348, WinterRain36, Fawkes Davaue, Mika Carrol and thepixieblonde for you reviews! It's what makes me continue writing. And thank you all who has favored and are following this story :)  
**

**So i have already started on the next chapter so if i have time and if you like this chapter i will upload it tomorrow ^^**

**I hope you like it :)**

* * *

When Ellie woke up the next morning she felt kind of good. Then she moved and then she didn't feel so good anymore. Her whole body ached. Her back hurt, her arms felt like they were covered in bruises and her face stung. Slowly she sat up in her bed and almost screamed when her new cat, who she hadn't figured out a name for yet, jumped up into her lap.

She gently put the cat away on her bed.

''Oh my god! What the hell happened to you?'' Jessica suddenly said and Ellie jumped slightly.

She still hadn't getting used to Jessica being here.

''There were some idiots who attacked Bruce and me yesterday on our way home from our lunch.'' Ellie said with a groan as she stood up.

''What? Why would they do that?'' Jessica asked, upset.

''I think they wanted to kidnap him or something.'' Ellie said.

''So you fought them?'' Jessica said doubt in her voice.

''Well yes.'' Ellie said.

''I didn't know you could fight. Where did you learn that? And when?'' Jessica asked confused.

''Well Bruce taught me after that bank-robbery I was in...''

''What bank-robbery? Ellie! You have to tell me stuff like this.''

So Ellie told her about the bank-robbery.

''Okay, well you look awful. There is like ten bruises on your arms and your face looks like it took a hit or two.'' Jessica said and she sounded concerned.

Ellie remembered that she used her arms to hit the men, so she figured that's why there was so much bruising. And her knuckles felt a little stiff. For once she was glad she couldn't see herself in a mirror.

Something that was worrying Ellie though was her eyes. They were throbbing slightly and it freaked her out. She decided that that she would wait a few days and if it didn't get better she would call her doctor. Since it was Sunday she decided she wouldn't do anything, just rest. So she rose from her bed and wrapped her blanker around her. Then she made her way slowly to the couch. Even that hurt. She put on her favorite movie, Pride and Prejudice. She new it was very incredible girly but she couldn't help it, she loved that movie.

''Oh, Pride and Prejudice.'' Jessica said and sat down next to Ellie on the couch putting something down on the table in front of the couch.

''What's that?'' Ellie asked.

''Some sandwiches and a cup tea.'' Jessica answered.

''Thank you! That is so nice of you.'' Ellie said.

''What are sisters for. But I have to ask you. Not to be rude but why are you watching a movie? You can't see anything.'' Jessica said sounding confused.

''I have seen this movie so many times I can see it in my head. Just listening is enough to remember everything.'' Ellie said with a smile.

The sisters continued to watch the movie and when it was over Jessica asked if she wanted to watch something more.

''Hmm, maybe Emma?'' Ellie said and Jessica laughed.

''Another Jane Austen.''

After about half of the movie there was a knock on the door. Ellie bit her lip.

''Do you mind check in the hole in the door who it is?'' Ellie said.

''Sure'' Jessica said and rose.

Ellie heard how Jessica went to the door and then she gasped.

''What? Who is is?'' Ellie whispered.

''It's Bruce Wayne.'' Jessica whispered back and there was laughter in her voice.

Ellie brought her blanket tighter around her. What was he doing here? She still had her nightgown on and she was sure her hair looked awful.

''Tell him I am not descent. Or that I am sleeping, tell him I'll see him at work tomorrow.'' Ellie whispered. Jessica gasped.

''You work for Bruce? Are you sleeping with your boss? Slut!'' Jessica said laughing slightly.

Ellie new she was teasing.

''I am not sleeping with Bruce. And technically Mr. Fox is my boss.'' Jessica whispered.

''But Bruce is Fox's boss right?'' Jessica said.

Ellie was silent.

Damn it.

''Can you just tell Bruce I will see him tomorrow.'' Ellie said and she could hear how Jessica snickered.

Ellie got up from the couch and went to her bedroom.

''Hi Bruce, no I am sorry she is still in bed. But she told me to tell you that you will see each other tomorrow.'' Ellie heard Jessica say to Bruce.

''Oh, okay. I just wanted to see if she was allright.'' Bruce said and his voice send shivers down Ellie's spine.

It almost scared Ellie what power Bruce had over her. And that was just his voice.

When she heard the front door click close she made her way out.

''He was worried about you.'' Jessica said gently.

''I know, I heard.'' Ellie said and did not manage to hide the smile that grew on her face.

''Does it make me a bad person to admit that it made me feel a little better?'' Ellie said.

''Of course not. It would make me happy too if that hottie was worried about me. But you know you will have to see him eventually.'' Jessica said.

''I know, but I figured I would let you go lose on me with make-up tomorrow. Than maybe he won't see all my bruises.'' Ellie said with a smile.

''Honey, there is no make-up in the world that is going to cover all that.'' Jessica said sounding doubtful.

''Aw, come on Jess. You are the queen of make-up, if anyone can do it it's you.'' Ellie said and smiled.

The next morning it was not as hard to get up from bed but still hard Ellie thought. And her eyes still throbbing. She shrugged it off and told herself not to worry.

She made her way to the bathroom to take a shower and change eye-pads.

Then she but on her skinny-jeans her black pumps and a blouse. Then she woke Jessica.

''Come on, make-up time.'' Ellie said nudging her slightly.

Jessica groaned but got up from bed.

''Allright.'' Jessica said when she was done. ''It actually looks surprisingly good. You can hardly tell your face is bruised at all and the ones on your arms you can't see at all. Just make sure not to get it smudged. And don't wash your face!'' Jessica said in a reproving tone. Then she took a step back.

''Wow, I am good.'' she said admiring her work.

So Ellie felt confident when she was walking to work. The air smelled like rain and she hoped it would be colder so it would turn into snow. It was soon to be December and Ellie wanted a white Christmas.

She took the elevator up and soon she was sitting in her office.

Ellie sighed. She had missed her work, even if she had just been gone from it for two days. Well counting the weekend it was four days.

She pulled out her laptop from her bag and connected it to her work computer and checked her inbox. She had over seven emails. Three were documents she was going to translate, four were audio-files. So she started translating.

When Ellie had been translating for about three hours she heard steps outside her door. She knew it was Bruce. Without knocking he entered.

''What happened to knocking Mr. Wayne?'' Ellie said teasing.

''Well I thought you heard it was me and that you would let me in anyway.'' Bruce said with a smile and sat down on her desk opposite Ellie. She rose to her feet.

''You do know that I am working right.'' Ellie said an cocked an eyebrow.

''I know that. I just thought I would check up on you since you were..sleeping.. yesterday.'' Bruce said and he had a teasing tone, like he didn't quite believe her.

''So, are you allright?''

''Yes I am perfectly fine. How are you?''

''Just a little bruised, otherwise fine.''

Ellie furrowed her brow. But then suddenly Bruce was kissing her and her head went blank.

Ellie grabbed the collar of his suit and pulled him closer. Bruce grabbed her around her waist and turned them around so Ellie was half sitting on her desk.

Then she remembered where they were. She pushed Bruce away.

''We are in my office, anyone can see us.'' she said. But she was still holding on to him.

''Relax, they blinders are down.'' Bruce said and he sounded a little out of breath.

''Really?'' Ellie said confused. She did not know that. So she pressed her lips onto Bruce's again.

Bruce was stroking her cheek and moving his lips slowly against Ellie's. His other hand was stroking her arm. When they stopping for air, Bruce stroke her cheek again. Suddenly his hand froze.

''What the..?'' he said and took a step back. Then he used the sleeve of his jacket and wiped Ellie's cheek. Too late Ellie realized what he was doing. She rose from the desk and took a step back pushing him away a little, Bruce grabbed her wrist. Then he stopped moving.

''You have a big bruise on your cheek and your arm is covered in bruises.'' Bruce said and he sounded angry. Then he started wiping Ellie's other arm and she sighed. She could feel that anger within him again, that aura beginning to erupt.

''Bruce it's fine, it's just a couple of bruises. I will be fine.'' Ellie said.

Then suddenly her eyes, that had throbbed all day, began to hurt. And not a little either. It was a searing pain and I made her terrified. Ellie's knees bucked and she would have fall if Bruce hadn't caught her in the last second. He led her to her chair and Ellie sat down. He heard how Bruce squatted down in front of her.

''What happened?'' he said and sounded very worried, he even took a hold of her hand.

''I don't know, my eyes has been throbbing since Saturday but now it just got a lot worse.'' Ellie whispered her voice quivering.

''I think I have to call my doctor.'' Ellie said.

''Is he even here in Gotham?'' Bruce said already reaching for the phone.

''Yeah he has his clinic here in Gotham, that is why I moved here in the first place.'' Ellie said.

Bruce put the phone in her hands.

''It's probably better if you make the call, you can explain it better than I can.'' Bruce said and grabbed her hand in his own again. Ellie nodded and dialed the number.

''Hi Dr. Miller, it's Ellie Williams.'' Ellie said relieved that he picked up.

''Ms Williams is everything allright?.'' Dr. Miller said sounding concerned.

''No. I had an accident this Saturday and my glasses came off and there was sunlight. It hurt but it went away. Then my eyes started throbbing Sunday morning and it has ever since. And now it really hurts. It came kind of sudden.'' Ellie said. When she had sad accident Bruce's grip on her hand had increased and Ellie wished he had not heard that. She knew he would blame himself now.

Doctor Miller told Ellie to come in right know (!) this could be serious.

''I have to go to the clinic right now.'' Ellie said in a weak voice as she hung up.

''Hey, it'll be allright.'' Bruce said stroking her cheek softly. ''I am right here.''

Then he helped Ellie to her feet. Ellie stumbled slightly. Her eyes hurt even more and her head hurt now too. She put one hand on her head and groaned.

Ellie could hear Bruce's heart beat faster and she knew he must be worried about her. Suddenly Bruce swept her up into his arms and carried her out of her office. Ellie was in too much pain to

even care. But she heard how the people who worked outside whispered as they walked by.

Ellie didn't care about that either.

Bruce carried her outside and put her in his car.

''Where is this clinic?'' Bruce asked as he started his car.

Ellie gave him the address and Bruce drove off, way above the speed limits.

Bruce kept driving that fast until they were just outside the clinic. There he jammed on the brakes, leapt out of the car and lifted Ellie out of the car. He carried her into the clinic where Dr. Miller was waiting for them.

''Ellie, how are you doing? Where does it hurt the most?'' Dr. Miller asked and he guided Bruce into a room where Bruce put Ellie down on the bed that was there.

''Now Ellie this is going to hurt. I don't have time to give you something to sleep, I have to check you now.'' Dr. Miller said and took off Ellie's glasses, then before Ellie could react Dr. Miller ripped off both of Ellie's pads. Ellie screamed and covered her eyes. For even though her eyes were closed it felt like a thousand needles piercing into her eyes.

''What the hell are you doing to her.'' Bruce yelled and Ellie could hear how he pushed Dr. Miller away from her.

''I have to look at her eyes, making sure they are healing as they should and that there is no complications.'' Dr. Miller said calmly. ''Now please step aside sir.''

Ellie searched for Bruce's hand and took it in a fast grip.

''It's okay Bruce, it's fine.'' she whispered.

Bruce calmed down and stepped aside but he kept his hand in Ellie's.

''Okay, Ellie. This is important. You can not open your eyes.''

''No risk'' Ellie said with a shaky smile.

Dr. Miller felt her on her eyelids. That didn't hurt so much, but when he put a little pressure on them Ellie flinched and pulled away. Then he felt her temples. After that he brought in a sort of X-ray machine that would let him see behind Ellie's eyes. Dr. Miller tried to explain it but Ellie didn't exactly understand what it was. So she called it an X-ray, even though Dr. Miller had sighed and said that it wasn't an X-ray.

''Well.'' Dr. Miller sighed after the _not _X-ray. ''I think you are going to be fine.''

''What?'' Ellie said surprised and confused. ''But it hurts.''

''Well your eyes seem fine. I think that they are just not used to the sunlight. You will have to stay here at the clinic for at least two weeks to rehabilitate your eyes.''

''So I will be able to see again?'' Ellie said hope evident in her voice. Dr. Miller laughed.

''Yes, you'll be seeing in no time.'' he said as he taped over pads on her eyes again.

Ellie beamed and pressed Bruce's hand.

''Did you hear that! Soon I will be able to see you.''

Bruce laughed and pulled Ellie up into a big hug.

''That's great, I am so happy for you.''

''But that means I will be away from you for two weeks.'' Ellie said and bit her lip.

''I promise to come visit.'' Bruce said and kissed her cheek gently.

Ellie sighed happily.

The first week was hard for Ellie. At first she had to sit in a completely dark room and have her eyes open. Even that hurt at first, but Dr. Miller let in a little light at a time. And Ellie could see! She could see the bed she was sitting on the ugly paintings in the room the desk, the floor, everything! The first week Bruce was not allowed to come visit. But Ellie had such headaches at first she didn't really want to see anyone.

Dr. Miller had said it would take time and that her head probably would hurt in the beginning.

After a week Ellie could sit in a room with that was almost filled with sunlight. She had called Bruce and told him that he could visit her now. He had said he would come tomorrow and Ellie beamed, she would finally be able to see him!

* * *

**So what did you think? Next chapter Ellie will see Bruce for the first time!**

**A review would be nice ^^**


	8. Chapter 8

**I am so sorry for posting this chapter so late! I had so much to do and then i got a little writersblock. oh well, I am not going to make exuses :P**

**I am sorry if my mushy stuff isn's so good ;P**

**Thank you everyone who has reviewed! They warm my heart!**

* * *

Her second week didn't began so good. Bruce weren't suppose to arrive for another two hours so Ellie decided that she would try out one of those running machines. Even though Dr. Miller had warned her to overwork herself. But Ellie felt fine and she felt like she hadn't done anything in the last week besides just sitting so a work-out would be nice.

It went along just fine. Ellie ran, took a shower and then headed for the cafeteria. It was then it happened. Ellie was just walking and suddenly she felt dizzy. She grabbed a hold of the nearest table. There were flickers in front of Ellie's eyes and then there was nothing.

Ellie woke up to the sound of voices. One was calm secure. The other one was low and smooth and Ellie immediately recognized it. The one voice that instantly made her feel safe.

''Bruce?'' she murmured and at once felt a hand in her own.

''Yes I am here. Your fine, Dr. Miller just said that you were overworking yourself. ''

''He is right Ms. Williams. You shouldn't have taken that run.'' Dr. Miller said.

''Sorry.'' Ellie said and slowly opened her eyes. At first everything was a blur but she blinked a few times and she could see clearly again. She looked at her hand and saw another larger, tan hand hold hers. She followed the hand and looked at the suit-clothed arm. She followed the arm up to a couple of green eyes that were intently watching hers. Ellie's eyes slowly took in all of what could be no other than Bruce Wayne. He had the most incredible eyes. He looked very serious and had a furrowed brow.

''Bruce?'' Ellie had to ask.

''Yeah it's me'' he said, and than he smiled and Ellie almost died. It started slowly in his eyes and worked slowly to his mouth.

Ellie felt her eyes go round. That mouth, and his lips.

''Oh dear lord. You're Bruce Wayne? My hopefully soon to be boyfriend?'' Ellie said.

Bruce's smile immediately died. He almost looked a little worried.

''Yes...'' he said uncertain.

''Well I've heard that you look good but...'' Ellie said and now Bruce looked almost a little pale.

''I had no idea you would be this good-looking and handsome!''

He had these oval eyes that had the most incredible dark green color, a straight nose. And his hair was black and looked so soft Ellie couldn't help but reach up a hand and gently touch it. Then her hand softly stroke his cheek that was soft and without a sign of stubble.

Ellie smiled.

''Hi.'' she said in a soft voice.

Bruce smiled back and put his hand on her cheek.

''Hello.'' he said in an equally soft voice.

''I can see you.'' Ellie said and Bruce's smile widened showing a beautiful row of white teeth.

''And I can see your eyes. Have they always been that green?'' He asked.

Ellie's brow furrowed. Green?

''No I have blue eyes.'' she said slowly.

''Haven't you looked in a mirror?'' Bruce asked a little confused.

''No. There aren't any mirrors here. Something about rehab facilities aren't suppose to have them and that when you look in a mirror I could get dizzy or something. I didn't quite listen.'' Ellie admitted. Then she looked at the door as Dr. Miller walked in.

''Can I go home now?'' she asked sounding hopeful. Dr. Miller smiled.

''Yes you can go home, as long as you have someone that can keep an eye on you.'' Dr. Miller said.

''You can stay with me.'' Bruce immediately said. Ellie smiled.

''Are you sure that's okay? I am sure I can get my sister to come down again.'' Ellie said biting her lip. Jessica had gone home when she was sure Ellie was going to be okay. She had promised to come down again after Ellie was out of the rehabilitating facility. She had also taken Ellie's cat, who Ellie had named Nala after Jessica had said she looked like a little baby lion.

''I am sure. Now come on.'' Bruce said and helped Ellie out of the bed.

After she had packed her stuff they went to Ellie's apartment to grab some more of her stuff and Ellie got to see her place for the first time.

It was almost as she had imagined it. It was just a little lighter, she didn't know she had that many windows. And the colors were a little different but Ellie liked it.

She also liked Bruce's car. It was, as she had heard, a sports car and it was silver.

Then they were driving to the Wayne Mansion.

When the pulled up in front of it Ellie gasped. It was huge!

''Oh my god, I knew it was big but this is... Wow!'' Ellie said a little lost for words. Bruce just chuckled slightly.

It was even more beautiful on the inside. It was so many rooms and all of them were big. Ellie loved it. Then she finally got to see herself in a mirror.

She drew a sharp breath when she saw herself. She looked so different.

And Bruce was right, her eyes were green. And not a little either. They were a bright green that Ellie almost thought they would glow in the dark. And her hair had grown so much! It was touching her elbow. And it had gotten a little darker. Ellie thought it must be the lack of sun. It was now a dark copper red color and Ellie thought it looked better than before. Ellie also noticed she had gotten a little skinner. She figured it must be the riding and training with Bruce. And she had muscles! Not big ones that you see but Ellie noticed them.

Ellie quickly changed her clothes to her black jeans and a white t-shirt. Then she pulled her hair up into her usual ponytail and went out of the bathroom.

She found Bruce sitting in the kitchen talking to Alfred.

''Hi Alfred. It's nice to see you.'' she said with a big smile.

''Ah, Miss Williams. It's nice to see you too. And I am happy you are feeling better.'' he said with a smile.

''I was just making some dinner, would you like some?'' He continued.

''Yes I would love some, thank you.'' Ellie said and sat down beside Bruce.

Bruce clicked on the radio that was in the kitchen and suddenly a male voice filled the room.

''This is a special news. We have just heard that a masked man has locked himself into a jewelry store with several hostages. What was first believed to be a robbery turns out to be a something else. The masked man is apparently wearing some kind of scarecrow mask and he is yelling that he want's Batman to quote; 'come out and play.'''

There was a thick silent after the news reporter stopped talking. Bruce looked angry and worried though he tried to hide it. Ellie was almost not breathing.

If Bruce really is Batman he is probably going to make some excuse right about now, Ellie thought just as Bruce said;

''I just remembered I forgot something at the office.'' Bruce said and looked Ellie straight in the eyes. Ellie smiled.

''Okay, be back soon.'' she said. Bruce gave her a puzzling look before he walked out of the kitchen.

Ellie thought she would follow him when she remembered that she didn't have a car.

Well that's on top of my to do list, she thought.

Bruce came home in the middle of the night. She heard the front door close and then his footsteps as he walked up the stairs. Ellie rolled over to her side and pretended to be asleep to save him to make more excuses and lie to her face.

She heard the rustle of the sheets as he lied down next to her. Then she felt his arm around her waist as he snuggled up behind her. She leaned into him a little and felt herself drift into sleep.

The next morning when Ellie woke up Bruce was still asleep so she tip-toed out of the room and walked down the kitchen. There she poured herself some cereal. After about ten minutes Alfred walked in and looked a little startled.

''Ms. Williams, you are already up. I was just about to make some breakfast for master Wayne.'' he said.

''Please call me Ellie and be be my guest to try and wake him up.'' Ellie said and smiled.

''Well I have gotten quite good at it over the years.'' Alfred said and smiled.

The next night Ellie awoke to the sound of Bruce getting out of bed. Ellie fell back to sleep thinking maybe he just wanted some water. But when Ellie woke up in the morning around eight he still wasn't back.

Ellie walked around the house for a bit looking for him but could not find him.

Ellie was walking past a room that stood open, backed and looked at it again. It had a piano.

Looking around her she silently walked in. she closed her eyes and listened.

Ellie had thought that once her sight came back her other senses would go back to normal, but they had not. She could still hear people talking from across the room. And feel if someone stood to close. She didn't know how it would go to fight now, but she was going to find out.

There was no-one around so she sat down in-front of the piano.

She put her fingers on the keys and smiled a little. When she was little her mother had taught her to play. When she died Ellie didn't want to play anymore. But her grandmother had helped her to start playing again. Then she had lost her sight. Ellie had tried to play but it was too confusing as all of the keys felt the same.

But now, now she could play again.

She slowly started to play a simple little song, just to make sure she still knew how.

She remembered everything. It felt like she never stopped playing. Her fingers danced over the keys as she played her favorite song from the movie Corpe's Bride; The piano duet.

A smile appeared on her face as she was wrapped up in the song. Then suddenly as she hit a key the bookshelf that was in-front of the piano broke.

Ellie jumped a foot in the air and she almost screamed. With her heart beating wast in her chest she slowly walked over to the bookshelf to see if she could fix it.

As it were, the bookshelf wasn't broke. It was a door. Ellie debated with herself if she should go in. But curiosity won. She nudged the door a little so she could go in. It was dark inside but she could see. She stepped onto something wooden and suddenly she was falling. Ellie almost screamed again but restrained herself when she realized she was still standing on the wood floor. It was just going down, like an elevator. When it stopped Ellie threw herself off of it, fearing it would start moving again.

Ellie looked around her. She was standing in what looked like a big cave. She heard a thunder from a waterfall and bats screeching.

Then she could see stairs leading down and Ellie walked down.

She looked around again and she could see a table of some kind and computers.

Then she could hear the roar of a vehicle and moments later a big tank of some kind came flying through the waterfall. Ellie quickly ran up the stairs and hid behind a pillar. She crouch down on the ground, now she could see someone exiting the vehicle. He was wearing black, complete with a mask and cape. Than he took of the mask and Ellie froze. It was Bruce. Not that she was entirely surprised. She had been thinking that it was him who was Batman. But seeing the proof in-front of her was an entirely different thing. She pondered about if she should show herself or not.

But thinking how surprised he would be won. She soundlessly made her way to the stairs and sat down at the top of them.

''So this is where you have sneaking of to.'' Ellie said.

Bruce jumped and whipped around. Then he relaxed when he saw who it was, but froze up again when his brain realized what was happening.

''Ellie? I ehm... well..'' he said and Ellie thought it was kind of amusing. There was no chance he could white-wash this. Ellie rose and walked slowly down the stairs.

''I can explain.'' Bruce said and looked at her with sad eyes and a furrowed brow.

''I am sure you can Mr. Batman.'' Ellie said.

Bruce bit her lip and looked at her, but it seemed that he could not come up with anything for he stayed silent.

Then Ellie began laughing slightly. Bruce looked at her like he didn't believe his ears.

''I am sorry, it's just that you look like a puppy that knows he is about to get scolded. I am not mad at you Bruce.'' Ellie said and smiled.

''You aren't? But I kept a kind of big secret from you.'' Bruce said still looking confused,

''Well, I kind of knew it was you. Had for a while. Though I wasn't 100% sure.'' Ellie said and put her hand on Bruce's cheek. He looked into her eyes with those intense eyes.

''Really? How did you know?'' he asked.

''Do you remember when I met you as Batman at the bank?'' she asked.

''How could I forget.'' Bruce said and he looked angry just thinking about it.

''Well I could feel your aura that time, and then when we were attacked by those thugs in the alley I sensed it again. I think you were angry both times.'' Ellie said.

''They hit you. Of course I got angry.'' Bruce said simply.

''So you are really okay with this?'' Bruce asked like he thought she was lying.

''Well as long as you don't get killed and come home in one piece I am okay with it. I think Gotham needs you.'' Ellie said with a soft voice but a serious look on her face.

Bruce suddenly pulled her into a warm hug which Ellie surprised but happily returned.

''Thank you.'' Bruce whispered and kissed her neck.

Goosebumps immediately shot up Ellie's arms. She put a hand on Bruce's neck and tugged lightly on his hair. Bruce pulled back and looked into her eyes. His eyes were dark and a shiver ran down Ellie's spine. Then he kissed her. And it wasn't his usual slow soft kiss. This one was hard and so filled with passion it made Ellie draw a breath.

His hands was around her waist and on the small of her back, pressing her into him. Ellie wrapped her arms around his neck and stood on her toes to reach better. She pressed herself against him and when he pushed her into the wall behind her Ellie felt the air being pressed out of her. Whatever Bruce was wearing it was hard and being pinned between that and a wall was not good. She put her arms and pushed him away from her. Bruce broke the kiss and stepped back looking at her with confusion. When he was no longer pressed against her Ellie gasped for breath in deep breaths.

''Couldn't breath.'' Ellie said still taking deep breaths. ''What are you wearing?'' she asked.

''Oh, I am so sorry! It's bulletproof.'' he said looking apologetic, but his eyes were still dark when he was looking at her. Then it was hard to breath for an entirely different reason.

Bruce walked away as he was taking off his, clothes? Ellie didn't know if she could call it that. Bruce appeared seconds later in jeans and a t-shirt. He didn't say anything just went up to her and started kissing her again. Ellie desperately kissed him back. She had never wanted anyone so badly as she wanted Bruce. She pulled him closer and started kissing his neck, biting slightly. That earned a moan from Bruce and Ellie felt desire shot right through her body. She kissed his mouth again and parted her lips. When they were coming up for air Ellie looked into Bruce's dark one's.

''Your room, now.'' she breathed. Bruce's eyes widened slightly and he growled a little, a sound coming from his throat. Suddenly he lifted her so he was carrying her. He walked up the stairs and into the 'elevator'.

They were kissing the entire way to Bruce's room.

When they got in Bruce gently put her down on the bed and lied himself on top of her. As he was kissing her neck Ellie put her hands under Bruce's shirt on his back, stroking slowly up and down. Then she tugged at it and drew it over Bruce's head, throwing away the unnecessary clothing.

Then Bruce pulled of her shirt and her bra went the same way.

Bruce kissed her neck and kissed his way down her collarbone and then kissing her breast. Ellie moaned slightly and tugged a little on Bruce's hair. Bruce kissed his way down her stomach then he unbuttoned her jeans and pulled them off along with her socks. Then he was kissing her lips again and Ellie hummed. Bruce suddenly froze and Ellie smiled. She started to unbutton his jeans and he drew them off. When Bruce bit her neck a little she felt her back arch up pressing herself to him. Then she felt his hands on her hips then she had no clothes on. And neither had Bruce she could feel. Then suddenly she could feel him shaking and Ellie realized it was from restraining himself. But Ellie wanted him to continue so she rubbed a little against him and hummed.

And that was more than Bruce could take. With one quick thrust he slammed into her.

Ellie gasped, that turned into a moan.

She arched her back up and Bruce's hands were quick to place themselves on her back, almost lifting her up.

She moaned out his name when he was moving in and out of her. She bit his neck, earning a moan from Bruce.

His pace quickened and all Ellie could do was feel. His skin against hers, his lips pressed on her neck, his fast heartbeat, matching her own.

Then suddenly every movement was better than the last and Ellie could feel her muscles tightened. She wrapped her arms around Bruce's neck when his thrusts became harder and faster. Then Ellie could feel pressure build inside her and suddenly colors exploded behind her eyes and Ellie moaned out his name. Then Bruce moaned and he relaxed on-top of her.

He gripped her around her waist and rolled onto his back, bringing her with him so that she was now lying on him.

They were both breathing fast and Ellie could feel his fast heartbeat against her own heart.

She kissed his neck and looked into his eyes. He smiled suddenly and Ellie smiled back.

* * *

**So what did you think? A review would be nice ^^**


	9. Chapter 9

**First of all I want to apologise if there is anyone still reading my story. I am so so very sorry.**

**It was like everything in my life just happened all at once, and it was so much pressure from everywere. Again I am sorry.**

**This chapter is for WinterRain and Highlander348, who didn't stop writing me. Thanks both of you and sorry this chapter is so short**

* * *

It was during that night that Ellie had her first, of many to come, nightmares.

She was standing in some sort of old abandon factory. She was on her knees and in front of her was Bruce lying, face down. She screamed his name but nothing came out of her mouth. Then someone grabbed her from behind and yanked her on her feet. A man stood before her, but his face was all wrong. Then she realized he had a mask on, a mask of a scarecrow. Ellie screamed.

But as before no sound came out of her lips. Then the man grabbed her, pinning her arms to her sides and started saying her name, over and over again.

''Ellie, Ellie, ELLIE!''

She yanked awake as she struggled to get free. She now heard that it was Bruce that had been calling her name and that what have felt as arms were her covers that had somehow tied itself around her. She took a few deep breaths to try and calm herself down.

''Are you allright?'' She heard Bruce said as he tried to untangle the covers from her.

When the covers were away from her she sat up and instantly wrapped her arms around Bruce's neck.

''Hey, it's okay. Why are you shaking?''

''Nightmare.'' Ellie said and just thinking about it made her shudder.

Bruce didn't say anything, he just wrapped his arms around her and hold her tightly against him. That's one of the many things she loved about him. He didn't question her, just waited till she calmed down.

After that she must have fallen asleep, for the next thing she knew she opened her eyes and she was lying on the bed and it was morning. She felt someone holding her hands and turned her head to the side. Bruce was sitting on the side of the bed, holding her hand. He had his office clothes on and smiled that wonderful smile of his.

''You're awake. I thought that we were going to be late for sure.'

Late? Ellie thought. Then she remembered. It was her first day back to work!

She shot up from the bed and looked for some clothes to wear.

''Why didn't you wake me?'' she asked frustrated.

''Well, I wanted to let you sleep.'' Bruce said.

Ellie instantly regretted snapping at him. Half dressed she went over to him and gave him a soft kiss on his lips.

''I'm sorry'' she whispered and looked him into his eyes.

''Give me one more kiss and it's forgotten'' Bruce said, a gleam in his eyes.

Ellie chuckled slightly and gave him another kiss.

Ellie was back behind her desk at Wayne Tower again. She was translating some papers but she couldn't really concentrate. There was too much noise around her. She heard everything. The person next door, clicking away on his computer, the secretary making coffee on the other side of the office, people talking, people coughing, people lying, heartbeats.

She stood up abruptly and made her way to the elevator. She needed to get out of her.

And she knew she had to find a way to control this somehow. She couldn't go on like this, she has to learn how to block it out or it will make her crazy.

Well out if the tower she took a few deep breath, thinking about were she could go.

She decided for the park, there it wasn't as much noise.

When she arrived she found a bench she sat down on, trying not to think about anything and just focus on her breathing. Just her breath going in and out of her lungs, in and out...

Then she heard a muffled scream. Her had snapped up and she tilted her head, trying to find the source of the noise. She heard it again and she stood up. It didn't take her long to find it.

Behind a grove of trees there stood a man and he was holding a boy. The man had his arm around the boy's chest and his other hand clammed on the boys mouth, o keep him from screaming. The boy was crying.

Suddenly Ellie felt anger surge trough her, anger like she had never felt it before. And something else, like raw power just filling her up, caused by the anger.

Before she really thought what she was doing she called the man's attention.

''Hey, what are you doing?'' she said walking towards them.

The man's wild eyes turned to her.

''That is none of your business, girl.'' he hissed.

Ellie felt that anger in her again, she felt that power like it wanted her to do something.

Without really knowing what she was doing she put her hand up, palm against the man. Suddenly the man flew backwards, away from the boy. He landed with his back against a tree and lost his consciousness.

Ellie looked down at her hands, the anger had vanished.

What the hell just happend? She tought.


End file.
